


The Secrets of Akashi Seijuro.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Manhua Doctor Du Ming, Dark Akashi Seijuurou, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending... Maybe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Psychological Drama, Un poco de hetero en mi BL, muerte de personajes menores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: En el invierno de su último año, Seijuro, descubrió que no la amaba lo suficiente.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Akashi Seijuurou/Original Female Character(s) mención
Kudos: 9





	1. Secretos.

**❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈**

**Los secretos de Akashi Seijuro.**

**_Secretos._ ** ****

Durante sus años en la escuela de medicina que cursó en América, hubo una persona que llamó completamente su atención.

Solían llamarla una "belleza salvaje" su hermoso cabello castaño, se balanceaba con cada paso que daba, más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer sin una gota de maquillaje. Su sonrisa a veces coqueta a veces amable, te embrujaba y no podías evitar seguirla con la mirada a donde quiera que ella fuera.

Ella era el centro de atención.

Durante los siguientes dos años, nunca tuvieron el más mínimo contacto más allá de un cordial saludo en una mañana de invierno, ese fugaz momento se quedó en su memoria, no porque él lo haya querido...

En ese día, más frío que cualquier otro...

Un nuevo rumor se esparció rápidamente. El nombre de "belleza salvaje" cambio con facilidad a "te lo hará por un dólar".

Él prefería seguir llamándola "belleza salvaje" y ella verdaderamente le hacía honor a ese nombre.

Una belleza que salvajemente se aferró al poco amor que se le dio.

Su sonrisa nunca más volvió a ser coqueta o amable, de hecho, ella nunca volvió a sonreír. Su mirada melancólica y su ahora, solitaria figura.

Él la recordaba rodeado de alumnos de cursos superiores, de mujeres alabando su nuevo corte de cabello o la ropa que llevaba puesta, sin embargo, todos ellos se marcharon.

Pero en esencia nada cambió, ella seguía siendo el centro de atención.

Si creyera en ese viejo cuento de un "Dios" todopoderoso que tiene hilado y conectado el destino de cada uno de sus "hijos", entonces él habría atribuido su encuentro con la belleza salvaje a ese "Dios"... Pero él sabe que fue simple casualidad.

En el invierno de su último año, Seijuro, descubrió que no la amaba lo suficiente.

* * *

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? — Dice para sí mismo, guardando la carta que ha recibido esa mañana, buscando en los bolsillos de su bata blanca algo que no encontrara, los cigarrillos en el hospital están prohibidos.

La vista desde la azotea del hospital no es la mejor, más allá de brindarle un paisaje lleno de edificios altos que cubren la bella vista del atardecer, nada comparada a la vista que tenía en la azotea de la universidad, hace ya bastantes años atrás.

—Belleza salvaje... no.

Más allá de su mirada solitaria, apagada y triste, él admite que no se molestó en conocerla realmente. ¿Qué fue lo que le gusto de ella? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a presentarse puntualmente durante meses a sus citas, en la azotea de la universidad?

Ese fue su punto de encuentro y su punto de despedida.

Seijuro desconocía incluso su nombre.

Hasta hoy.

Moore Kimi.

Ese era el nombre de la belleza salvaje. Le tomó bastante tiempo averiguarlo, Seijuro sonrió levemente e inhalo el humo del cigarrillo, amargo en su boca, no es que se haya preocupado por ello. Ahora lo entiende perfectamente: No es que no la haya amado lo suficiente, desde el principio, nunca la amo.

¿Fue un capricho? ¿Fue por curiosidad? ¿Cómo es que después de tantos años sin saber o siquiera pensar en ella, vienen estos recuerdos a su mente?

—Suicidio... — Es por esa carta que ha llegado a su buzón esta mañana, ha recordado su existencia.

_"Hoy es uno de esos días, Seijuro"_

_"¿Uno de esos días?"_

_"Ya sabes, uno de esos días, en los que quiero poner fin a todo..."_

— Kouki... — Moore Kimi ya no importaba, no tenía que importarle.

Moore Kimi estaba muerta.

— Furihata Kouki.

Furihata Kouki no podía ser clasificado bajo ningún estándar de belleza actual.

Furihata fácilmente los tomaría y los cambiaría, los destrozaría de hecho. Porque todo en él es hermoso, todo en él es perfecto.

Lo ha observado por los últimos meses, desde la primavera; cuando Furihata llegó al hospital para trabajar junto a él. El otoño pronto terminará y le dará paso al invierno, y Furihata (hasta hace poco) seguía siendo escandalosamente alegre, lleno de energía como lo era al principio, como si todos esos meses trabajando en este sitio no han logrado apagar la llama de esperanza en el niño.

A veces, ser médico es una carga que es difícil de soportar, teniendo en tu espalda toda la fe de la familia y del paciente, teniendo en tus manos la vida de alguien.

Y cuando fallas... no hay un botón de reinicio, no hay manera alguna de regresar y volverlo a intentar.

Pero Furihata siempre fue diferente.

Tenía una extraña y adorable manera de jugar con sus manos cuando estaba nervioso; generalmente cuando hablaba con el director del hospital, sus sonrisas brillantes y cálidas, era fácil provocar un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se expandirá por todo su rostro hasta sus orejas cuando lo halagaban.

Furihata era naturalmente el centro de atención, especialmente de las enfermeras de mediana edad, regalándole caramelos cuando tenían oportunidad; como a un niño pequeño al que podías sobornar fácilmente para dejar que pellizcaras sus mejillas.

Fue un cambio total, cuando una mañana lo vio caminando con su mirada enfocada en el piso, su voz antes viva y sagaz, ahora siendo tan pequeña y apagada, igual que su mirada, el niño que parecía una cacatúa, saludando a todo el personal por la mañana y despidiéndose cuando se iba, ya no estaba más.

Naturalmente todos lo notaron.

Él lo notó, como notó lo rápido que crece su cabello, también suele perderse en sus pensamientos: En lo suave que las hebras de seda café se sentirían al deslizar sus dedos por ellas, se perdía en el aroma que desprendía, suave y dulce, tan dulce que lo empalaga, aun así, no es suficiente. Quería perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos, ir hasta donde le permitiera, ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de Furihata.

Furihata era una belleza excepcional digna de cualquier alabanza.

Más hermoso que cualquier otra persona en ese mundo, sí, incluso más que "ella".

* * *

Hoy como todos los días, el sol se esconde, dentro de algunas horas volverá a salir y el tiempo corre sin piedad alguna, cruel e indiferente ante la muerte o el sufrimiento de los seres humanos...

Así de pequeña e insignificante es una vida.

Intento ser fuerte, intento sobrellevar todo el miedo y la vergüenza.

Pero es simplemente imposible.

Es doloroso, insoportablemente doloroso, en su pecho nacen sentimientos que no sabe explicar, y entonces, pensamientos aterradores, uno tras otro, surgen y cada vez que eso sucede, Furihata tiene el deseo de hacerlos realidad.

¿Qué cambiaría si saltaba?

Nada.

¿Qué cambiaría si no saltaba?

Nada.

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Nada.

¿Qué es lo que hizo para merecer algo así?

No lo sabe.

No fue difícil saltar la pequeña verja de protección que delimita hasta dónde podías llegar antes de que fuera demasiado peligroso.

En casa, sobre su cama hay una nota, no es una despedida, es una súplica y una disculpa...

_"Por favor, seas quien seas, encuentra un hogar para mi perro._

_Lo siento tanto."_

—Lo siento Maru. —El pequeño chihuahua era el regalo que su hermano mayor le había dado cuando salió de casa, esperando que el cachorro fuera una compañía cálida. Pero Furihata era egoísta y no pensó en su mejor amigo de cuatro patas esperándolo en el apartamento, o en su familia que aún lo esperaba en casa; esa mañana tomó la decisión, esperando que la muerte se llevará el dolor.

Saltaría y si tenía suerte moriría rápidamente.

Furihata cerró sus ojos, riéndose de su yo del pasado, aquel que tenía ilusiones, que tenía sueños, aquel niño ingenuo que alguna vez amó la vida y que pensó que era hermosa. Le gustaría poder hablar con ese ingenuo niño y matarlo él mismo, antes de que otro lo hiciera, como lo hicieron con él.

—Es todo. — Susurro.

Un paso más y ya no habría dolor. Ni miedo, ni vergüenza, ni rabia. Ni siquiera sentiría culpa, culpa por confiar, culpa por no hablar, culpa por llorar, culpa por abandonar a Maru.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú~

Furihata abrió sus ojos, exaltado, asustado... avergonzado... justo a su lado, Akashi Seijuro se encuentra recargado sobre la verja, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, su impoluta bata blanca revoloteando con el viento, haciendo ese sonido, áspero y agrio.

—Digo, ¿No crees que es muy triste morir?

Furihata no dijo nada, ¿Triste para quién? ¿Para él? ¿Para la persona que lo orillo a esto? ¿Para su familia, sus amigos?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cruelmente dirigida a sí mismo. Los muertos no sienten nada, los bastardos tampoco, él ya no podía ver la cara de sus hermanos mayores, la de su mamá o las de sus mejores amigos que lo esperaban para terminar ese último juego online, no después de lo que pasó y Maru merecía un dueño mejor, uno que no se rindiera con facilidad, que no tomara el camino fácil y eligiera pelear.

Akashi sostuvo la verja con fuerza y segundos después saltó sobre ella. El espacio que los separaba de una caída era más pequeño de lo que parecía desde el otro lado de la verja.

Furihata observaba todo aquello en silencio, sin entender el propósito de ese hombre.

Escuchó a Akashi silbar mientras se inclinaba para ver hacia abajo.

—Será muy doloroso si no mueres enseguida.

—Lo sé.

—Uhmmm... Es tan raro que la primera charla que tengamos fuera del trabajo sea esta.

—Bastante.

Akashi Seijuro es una eminencia en el campo de la Cardiología (de hecho, se ha ganado el título de "El emperador del Corazón"). De un linaje familiar impresionante de médicos, soltero, según algunas enfermeras tiene treinta y siete años, que no aparenta en caso de ser su edad verdadera. Siempre va por los pasillos del hospital con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa misma sonrisa que incluso ahora, no desaparece.

El viento sopla con fuerza, recordándole a Furihata en qué lugar está. Akashi ha tomado asiento junto a él y el viento mueve su cabello con fuerza, sus ojos le observaban con interés, como si estuviese a punto de presenciar algún tipo de espectáculo.

Akashi Seijuro es tan extraño como fascinante.

— Kouki, ¿ves esas flores? — Señaló en la distancia, Furihata siguió el camino que Akashi le indicaba con su dedo. Un hermoso paisaje entre aquella penumbra, pensó.

Ni siquiera lo corrigió cuando lo llamó por su nombre. Nadie, nunca, excepto su familia lo llamó tan familiarmente, no se sintió extraño o incorrecto.

El silencio los envolvió mientras el atardecer caía, los grandes edificios corrompen tan hermosa vista, el corazón de Furihata extrañamente palpitaba sin dolor alguno, la idea de morir repentinamente ya no era buena. La tranquilidad y paz del momento le hacían olvidar todo, por un instante.

— ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que sucede? — Furihata no supo en qué momento Akashi había vuelto a ponerse de pie, simplemente guardó silencio y dejo que lo confortará en un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

Pensó que sus lágrimas se habían agotado la noche anterior, pensó que ya no podría llorar más... sin embargo, sus lágrimas ahora mojaban la pulcra bata blanca de Akashi.

Furihata asintió lentamente.

Ni siquiera él entendía porque era tan dócil ante el hombre frente a él o porque le contaría aquello que lo avergonzaba y atormentaba.

Quizás era su subconsciente pidiendo ayuda, intentando aferrarse a la vida, era la poca fe que guardaba en su corazón, era lo que quedaba de aquel tonto niño ingenuo clamando por piedad.

Furihata quería confiar en esta persona.

Furihata desearía poder olvidarse de ello, arrancar esas memorias y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Pero es imposible, cada minuto, cada segundo de su existencia, esos recuerdos vienen a golpear su corazón y su razón, lo rompen cada vez un poco más.

—Termine mi turno, como cualquier otro día... — La mirada sin vida y opaca de Furihata busca la de Akashi, un par de gemas escarlatas, su mirada es cálida y tranquila como la superficie del lago que refleja la luna, él sigue: — Estaba agotado y me quede dormido en los vestidores, sobre aquel incómodo sofá, —explica, sin embargo, es imposible que Akashi no conozca el lugar, — nadie suele usarlo por esa misma razón... — Recuerda Furihata y ve al pelirrojo asentir en aceptación, después de una agotadora y larga cirugía, Furihata solía ir allí para descansar un minuto antes de seguir con su turno.

Pero, un largo turno que parecía no terminar, el cansancio de los días sin dormir, el sueño lo venció mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un momento.

Para Furihata fue solo un segundo, pero cuando despertó, habían pasado dos horas ya.

—Me sentía extraño... — Susurro, se aferró aún más al abrazo que Akashi había iniciado. — Intente levantarme, pero sentía tanto dolor...

— Kouki... — El hombre mayor deslizó su mano hacia la cabeza del joven, su cabello era tal y como esperaba: Suave y fragante.

La pequeña figura de Furihata se desmoronaba en sus brazos.

—Estaba desnudo... mi ropa estaba por todo el piso manchada con semen y... se deslizaba de entre mis muslos... —Las ganas de vomitar regresaban cada vez que recordaba aquello, su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo... — ¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿Cómo sucedió, ser violado mientras dormía? ¿Por qué yo? — Furihata enterró su rostro en el pecho de Akashi, el pelirrojo aceptaba todo el dolor de Furihata, confortándolo, diciendo que todo, desde ahora estaría bien.

Furihata ya no estaba solo, Akashi estaría ahí para él.

— ¿Quieres saltar? — En la vida y en la muerte, estaría junto a él.

— ¿Akashi-Sensei...? — Akashi posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Furihata.

—Vamos Kouki, llámame por mi nombre, no es tan difícil. — Sonrisa y guiño, Furihata de verdad no entendía a ese hombre. Pero sin duda, tener esa sonrisa era mejor que tener una mirada de lastima y pena. — Kouki, si tú saltas, yo saltare contigo.

Su mirada se perdió en la profundidad que había en los ojos de Akashi, el pacífico lago se volvió un bravo mar que era capaz de engullir todo.

Pensó que solo estaba diciendo tonterías, sin embargo, cuando vio su mirada, lo supo inmediatamente, si Furihata hoy saltaba, ese hombre lo seguiría.

—No tengo otra opción. — Furihata cerró fuertemente sus puños, estaba a punto de volverse loco. Esa misma mañana, un mensaje de texto y una asquerosa foto llegó a su bandeja de entrada. Fue entonces que Furihata lo decidió, ese mismo día moriría, prefería morir a entregarse de nuevo a aquel bastardo. — No quiero que pase de nuevo... ¡No quiero que vuelva a tocarme!

No había otra opción, por más que pensaba en ello... ¿Quién querría ayudarlo? ¿Quién creería en él? Era su palabra, la palabra de un simple médico del montón contra la respetada carrera y experiencia de aquel hombre.

Incluso Akashi... incluso Akashi podría no creerle si le decía de quien se trataba.

Y lo que era aún peor, ¿Cómo podría traer esta deshonrosa situación ante su familia?

Akashi tomó sus manos, Furihata no se sentía asustado, ni siquiera cuando su cálida mirada se tornó cruel y fría.

* * *

— ¿Seijuro?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Akashi guiaba su camino y el camino de Furihata, hasta el momento en completo silencio, caminando lentamente, tomando su mano con fuerza.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A ningún lado en especial, solo quería mostrarte este lugar. — Dice y se detiene, halando a Furihata un poco más, quedando justo frente a él.

Un campo de narcisos y flores silvestres, el mismo hermoso paisaje que vio desde las alturas. Las flores ahí, nacían y se marchitaban sin temor a ser arrancadas por los niños o por cualquier otra persona.

—Es muy lindo. — Susurro, enlazando sus dedos con los del hombre a su lado, acercándose más a su cuerpo, al calor que este irradiaba, bajo la seguridad de su mirada, el hombre mayor sonrió complacido con esa pequeña acción.

—Kouki, en ese edificio están los crematorios, todos los lunes, el material quirúrgico que ha sido utilizado, así como los restos físicos de los pacientes que han sido operados, se queman ahí. Es por eso que nadie se acerca aquí, es por eso que las flores crecen tan bonitas.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso...?

Akashi se giró hacia Furihata, tocó su rostro, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras, observando a Furihata, tratando de entenderlo, esperando que Furihata lo entendiera a él.

¿Se había equivocado de nuevo?

No...

No con Furihata.

—Kouki, — Akashi dejó su rostro, se acercó a sus mejillas y ahí, dejó un beso, un puro y casto beso como el revoloteo de una mariposa, después se inclinó y descansó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Furihata, casi podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. — Cualquier cosa que entre ahí, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno...

—Volvamos. — Escuchó la voz apática del niño y Furihata se apartó de su lado.

Los narcisos eran hermosos, sin miedo a morir antes de que su tiempo en este hermoso y cruel mundo llegue a su final, se mecieron con el aire que sopló, al igual que el cabello de Furihata.

—El próximo... — Furihata detuvo su caminar, no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para ver a Akashi a los ojos, de haberlo hecho...

— ¿El próximo?

—El próximo lunes estaré de guardia, ¿Crees que puedas cambiar turno con Midorima y acompañarme? No quiero estar solo ese día.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

—Sei... — Lo llamó suavemente, con miedo, no porque Akashi lo estuviese tocando, no había forma de que aquellas tiernas y suaves caricias pudieran asustarlo.

Estaba asustado, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Yo estoy sucio. — Akashi deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de Furihata, el inocente niño cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia, que definitivamente no merecía.

—Te amo.

Furihata se negó a aceptar esas palabras, aunque estar al lado de Akashi era lo único que anhelaba, pero ¿Cómo podría quedarse a su lado de esa forma? Su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente. Su ser entero estaba sumergido en la obscuridad y Akashi, ese ser amable, esa persona que resplandecía que era hermosa y pura...

Furihata era indigno de su amor.

Porque...

—Sei... yo... — Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿Seguiría sonriendo para él cuando supiera la verdad? ¿Seguiría amándolo?

En la sala de espera del hospital hay un cartel con la foto del director, uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital, hace ya dos meses no se sabe nada de él, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

—No es tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó es culpa tuya. — Akashi tomó firmemente sus manos, deseando que sus palabras, sus sentimientos pudieran ser transmitidos correctamente.

—No es mi culpa... — Repitió.

—Así es, no es culpa tuya... ¿Cómo podrías desconfiar de esa persona? Él era siempre amable contigo, ¿verdad?, fue tu maestro, tu guía, la persona en quien más confiabas en este lugar... Te trató como a su propio hijo, alardeando de ti con orgullo. Un hombre respetable con una carrera más que impecable.

Furihata abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Tú...?

—Pero eso solo era una fachada, porque él te violó e intentó chantajearte para que siguieras entregándote a él. — Algo dentro de él se estremecía locamente cada vez que se reflejaba en la mirada de Furihata, tan vacía, apagada. Sin brillo alguno. — Merecía morir.

Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a temblar.

— ¿Lo sabías? — Akashi asintió en silencio, limpiando con infinita paciencia cada lágrima.

—Vi los mensajes, te vi vertiendo el sedante en su café, te vi en el crematorio, aunque pudo ser una alucinación, porque definitivamente Kouki y yo estábamos jugando en los vestidores esa tranquila y aburrida noche. — Akashi estrechó contra su pecho la inmóvil figura del chico, Furihata parecía una bella muñeca, rendido ante él, aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello y finalmente susurró—: Recuerda eso, sí la policía te pregunta.

El seguro estaba colocado en la puerta, Akashi acomodo tras la oreja de Kouki un mechón de cabello rebelde, detallando cada centímetro de su rostro sin ellos, siempre lo pensó y ahora lo confirmaba, cuando Furihata se acomodaba así el cabello parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Dejaba atrás una tierna apariencia.

Para volverse.. _._

_Fin "secretos"._

**❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈**


	2. Secretos descubiertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias.
> 
> Au: Universo alterno, nada que ver con el baloncesto.
> 
> Muerte de personaje menor.
> 
> OC: personaje original.
> 
> Leve AkashixOC
> 
> Violación no explícita.
> 
> Intento de suicidio.
> 
> Sí estás de acuerdo en las advertencias antes mencionadas, continúa y disfruta la lectura.
> 
> PD: No, no me equivoque, este es el capítulo dos. :-D

**❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈**

**Los secretos de Akashi Seijuro.**

**_Secretos_ ** _**descubiertos.**_

Durante sus años en la escuela de medicina que cursó en América, hubo una persona que llamó completamente su atención.

Solían llamarla una "belleza salvaje" su hermoso cabello castaño, se balanceaba con cada paso que daba, más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer sin una gota de maquillaje. Su sonrisa a veces coqueta a veces amable, te embrujaba y no podías evitar seguirla con la mirada a donde quiera que ella fuera.

Ella era el centro de atención.

Durante los siguientes dos años, nunca tuvieron el más mínimo contacto más allá de un cordial saludo en una mañana de invierno, ese fugaz momento se quedó en su memoria, no porque él lo haya querido...

En ese día, más frío que cualquier otro, _sus bellos ojos lo atraparon, sin dejarle opción de escape._

Un nuevo rumor se esparció rápidamente. El nombre de "belleza salvaje" cambio con facilidad a "te lo hará por un dólar".

Él prefería seguir llamándola "belleza salvaje" y ella verdaderamente le hacía honor a ese nombre.

Una belleza que salvajemente se aferró al poco amor que _él_ le dio.

Su sonrisa nunca más volvió a ser coqueta o amable, de hecho, ella nunca volvió a sonreír. Su mirada melancólica y su ahora, solitaria figura.

Él la recordaba rodeado de alumnos de cursos superiores, de mujeres alabando su nuevo corte de cabello o la ropa que llevaba puesta, sin embargo, todos ellos se marcharon.

Pero en esencia nada cambió, ella seguía siendo el centro de atención.

Si creyera en ese viejo cuento de un "Dios" todopoderoso que tiene hilado y conectado el destino de cada uno de sus "hijos", entonces él habría atribuido su encuentro con la belleza salvaje a ese "Dios"... Pero él sabe que fue simple casualidad.

_Si existía un "Dios", este no podía ser tan cruel y despiadado para castigarla de esa manera._

En el invierno de su último año, Seijuro, descubrió que no _lo amaba_ lo suficiente.

* * *

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? — Dice para sí mismo, guardando la carta que ha recibido esa mañana, buscando en los bolsillos de su bata blanca algo que no encontrara, los cigarrillos en el hospital están prohibidos.

La vista desde la azotea del hospital no es la mejor, más allá de brindarle un paisaje lleno de edificios altos que cubren la bella vista del atardecer, nada comparada a la vista que tenía en la azotea de la universidad, hace ya bastantes años atrás.

—Belleza salvaje... no.

Más allá de su mirada solitaria, apagada y triste, él admite que no se molestó en conocerla realmente. ¿Qué fue lo que le gusto de ella? ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a presentarse puntualmente durante meses a sus citas, en la azotea de la universidad?

_Saber que belleza salvaje lo esperaba, lo necesitaba..._

Ese fue su punto de encuentro y su punto de despedida.

Seijuro desconocía incluso su nombre.

Hasta hoy.

**Moore Kimi.**

Ese era el nombre de la belleza salvaje. Le tomó bastante tiempo averiguarlo, Seijuro sonrió levemente e inhalo el humo del cigarrillo, amargo en su boca, no es que se haya preocupado por ello. Ahora lo entiende perfectamente: No es que no la haya amado lo suficiente, desde el principio, _Seijuro quiere creer_ _que_ nunca la amo.

¿Fue un capricho?

_Sí._

¿Fue por curiosidad?

_Sí._

¿Cómo es que después de tantos años sin saber o siquiera pensar en ella, vienen estos recuerdos a su mente?

—Suicidio... — Es por esa carta que ha llegado a su buzón esta mañana, ha recordado su existencia.

_"Hoy es uno de esos días, Seijuro"_

_"¿Uno de esos días?"_

_"Ya sabes, uno de esos días, en los que quiero poner fin a todo..."_

— Kouki... — _Moore_ Kimi ya no importaba, no tenía que importarle.

 _Moore_ Kimi estaba muerta.

— Furihata Kouki.

Furihata Kouki no podía ser clasificado bajo ningún estándar de belleza actual.

Furihata fácilmente los tomaría y los cambiaría, los destrozaría de hecho. Porque todo en él es hermoso, todo en él es perfecto.

Lo ha observado por los últimos meses, desde la primavera; cuando Furihata llegó al hospital para trabajar junto a él. El otoño pronto terminará y le dará paso al invierno, y Furihata (hasta hace poco) seguía siendo escandalosamente alegre, lleno de energía como lo era al principio, como si todos esos meses trabajando en este sitio no han logrado apagar la llama de esperanza en el niño.

A veces, ser médico es una carga que es difícil de soportar, teniendo en tu espalda toda la fe de la familia y del paciente, teniendo en tus manos la vida de alguien.

Y cuando fallas... no hay un botón de reinicio, no hay manera alguna de regresar y volverlo a intentar.

Pero Furihata siempre fue diferente.

Tenía una extraña y adorable manera de jugar con sus manos cuando estaba nervioso; generalmente cuando hablaba con el director del hospital, sus sonrisas brillantes y cálidas, era fácil provocar un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se expandirá por todo su rostro hasta sus orejas cuando lo halagaban.

Furihata era naturalmente el centro de atención, especialmente de las enfermeras de mediana edad, regalándole caramelos cuando tenían oportunidad; como a un niño pequeño al que podías sobornar fácilmente para dejar que pellizcaras sus mejillas.

Fue un cambio total, cuando una mañana lo vio caminando con su mirada enfocada en el piso, su voz antes viva y sagaz, ahora siendo tan pequeña y apagada, igual que su mirada, el niño que parecía una cacatúa, saludando a todo el personal por la mañana y despidiéndose cuando se iba, ya no estaba más.

Naturalmente todos lo notaron.

Él lo notó, como notó lo rápido que crece su cabello, también suele perderse en sus pensamientos: En lo suave que las hebras de seda café se sentirían al deslizar sus dedos por ellas, se perdía en el aroma que desprendía, suave y dulce, tan dulce que lo empalaga, aun así, no es suficiente. Quería perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos, ir hasta donde le permitiera, ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de Furihata.

Furihata era una belleza excepcional digna de cualquier alabanza.

Más hermoso que cualquier otra persona en ese mundo, sí, incluso más que "ella".

_Akashi Seijuro observó su reloj, después escuchó la puerta abrirse, boto la colilla de su cigarrillo al piso y con extremo cuidado para que su zapato_ _no se ensucie, la pisó con fuerza, entonces él esperó pacientemente la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse._

_—Kouki... —Saboreo cada letra del nombre de esta persona, sonriendo cuando lo vio saltar la verja de protección._

_Sus ojos brillaron en el recuerda de una escena similar, el cabello corto de Kouki se volvió largo, ondeante y fragante, aspira con fuerza y casi puede oler el aroma a rosas que siempre percibió cuando se quedó con ella._

_Quizás por eso odia esas flores._

_Con los colores del atardecer bordeando cada gesto suave de Kouki, Seijuro se permite un momento para admirar de esa manera al niño._

_Siempre lo supo, que Kouki era hermoso, sin embargo, ese paisaje supera por mucho todo lo que ha visto._

_Es más hermoso que nunca._

_Al borde del precipicio, de la muerte y desesperación._

_Seijuro quiere ser su salvación..._

* * *

Hoy como todos los días, el sol se esconde, dentro de algunas horas volverá a salir y el tiempo corre sin piedad alguna, cruel e indiferente ante la muerte o el sufrimiento de los seres humanos...

Así de pequeña e insignificante es una vida.

_Así de pequeña e insignificante es su vida._

Intento ser fuerte, intento sobrellevar todo el miedo y la vergüenza.

Pero es simplemente imposible.

Es doloroso, insoportablemente doloroso, en su pecho nacen sentimientos que no sabe explicar, y entonces, pensamientos aterradores, uno tras otro, surgen y cada vez que eso sucede, Furihata tiene el deseo de hacerlos realidad.

¿Qué cambiaría si saltaba?

Nada.

¿Qué cambiaría si no saltaba?

Nada.

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Nada.

¿Qué es lo que hizo para merecer algo así?

No lo sabe.

No fue difícil saltar la pequeña verja de protección que delimita hasta dónde podías llegar antes de que fuera demasiado peligroso.

En casa, sobre su cama hay una nota, no es una despedida, es una súplica y una disculpa...

_"Por favor, seas quien seas, encuentra un hogar para mi perro._

_Lo siento tanto."_

—Lo siento Maru. —El pequeño chihuahua era el regalo que su hermano mayor le había dado cuando salió de casa, esperando que el cachorro fuera una compañía cálida. Pero Furihata era egoísta y no pensó en su mejor amigo de cuatro patas esperándolo en el apartamento, o en su familia que aún lo esperaba en casa; esa mañana tomó la decisión, esperando que la muerte se llevará el dolor.

Saltaría y si tenía suerte moriría rápidamente.

Furihata cerró sus ojos, riéndose de su yo del pasado, aquel que tenía ilusiones, que tenía sueños, aquel niño ingenuo que alguna vez amó la vida y que pensó que era hermosa. Le gustaría poder hablar con ese ingenuo niño y matarlo él mismo, antes de que otro lo hiciera, como lo hicieron con él.

—Es todo. — Susurro.

Un paso más y ya no habría dolor. Ni miedo, ni vergüenza, ni rabia. Ni siquiera sentiría culpa, culpa por confiar, culpa por no hablar, culpa por llorar, culpa por abandonar a Maru.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú~

Furihata abrió sus ojos, exaltado, asustado... avergonzado... justo a su lado, Akashi Seijuro se encuentra recargado sobre la verja, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, su impoluta bata blanca revoloteando con el viento, haciendo ese sonido, áspero y agrio.

—Digo, ¿No crees que es muy triste morir?

Furihata no dijo nada, ¿Triste para quién? ¿Para él? ¿Para la persona que lo orillo a esto? ¿Para su familia, sus amigos?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cruelmente dirigida a sí mismo. Los muertos no sienten nada, los bastardos tampoco, él ya no podía ver la cara de sus hermanos mayores, la de su mamá o las de sus mejores amigos que lo esperaban para terminar ese último juego online, no después de lo que pasó y Maru merecía un dueño mejor, uno que no se rindiera con facilidad, que no tomara el camino fácil y eligiera pelear.

Akashi sostuvo la verja con fuerza y segundos después saltó sobre ella. El espacio que los separaba de una caída era más pequeño de lo que parecía desde el otro lado de la verja.

Furihata observaba todo aquello en silencio, sin entender el propósito de ese hombre.

Escuchó a Akashi silbar mientras se inclinaba para ver hacia abajo.

—Será muy doloroso si no mueres enseguida.

—Lo sé.

—Uhmmm... Es tan raro que la primera charla que tengamos fuera del trabajo sea esta.

—Bastante.

Akashi Seijuro es una eminencia en el campo de la Cardiología (de hecho, se ha ganado el título de "El emperador del Corazón"). De un linaje familiar impresionante de médicos, soltero, según algunas enfermeras tiene treinta y siete años, que no aparenta en caso de ser su edad verdadera. Siempre va por los pasillos del hospital con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa misma sonrisa que incluso ahora, no desaparece.

El viento sopla con fuerza, recordándole a Furihata en qué lugar está. Akashi ha tomado asiento junto a él y el viento mueve su cabello con fuerza, sus ojos le observaban con interés, como si estuviese a punto de presenciar algún tipo de espectáculo.

Akashi Seijuro es tan extraño como fascinante.

— Kouki, ¿ves esas flores? — Señaló en la distancia, Furihata siguió el camino que Akashi le indicaba con su dedo. Un hermoso paisaje entre aquella penumbra, pensó.

Ni siquiera lo corrigió cuando lo llamó por su nombre. Nadie, nunca, excepto su familia lo llamó tan familiarmente, no se sintió extraño o incorrecto.

El silencio los envolvió mientras el atardecer caía, los grandes edificios corrompen tan hermosa vista, el corazón de Furihata extrañamente palpitaba sin dolor alguno, la idea de morir repentinamente ya no era buena. La tranquilidad y paz del momento le hacían olvidar todo, por un instante.

— ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que sucede? — Furihata no supo en qué momento Akashi había vuelto a ponerse de pie, simplemente guardó silencio y dejo que lo confortará en un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

Pensó que sus lágrimas se habían agotado la noche anterior, pensó que ya no podría llorar más... sin embargo, sus lágrimas ahora mojaban la pulcra bata blanca de Akashi.

Furihata asintió lentamente.

Ni siquiera él entendía porque era tan dócil ante el hombre frente a él o porque le contaría aquello que lo avergonzaba y atormentaba.

Quizás era su subconsciente pidiendo ayuda, intentando aferrarse a la vida, era la poca fe que guardaba en su corazón, era lo que quedaba de aquel tonto niño ingenuo clamando por piedad.

Furihata quería confiar en esta persona.

Furihata desearía poder olvidarse de ello, arrancar esas memorias y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Pero es imposible, cada minuto, cada segundo de su existencia, esos recuerdos vienen a golpear su corazón y su razón, lo rompen cada vez un poco más.

—Termine mi turno, como cualquier otro día... — La mirada sin vida y opaca de Furihata busca la de Akashi, un par de gemas escarlatas, su mirada es cálida y tranquila como la superficie del lago que refleja la luna, él sigue: — Estaba agotado y me quede dormido en los vestidores, sobre aquel incómodo sofá, —explica, sin embargo, es imposible que Akashi no conozca el lugar, — nadie suele usarlo por esa misma razón... — Recuerda Furihata y ve al pelirrojo asentir en aceptación, después de una agotadora y larga cirugía, Furihata solía ir allí para descansar un minuto antes de seguir con su turno.

Pero, un largo turno que parecía no terminar, el cansancio de los días sin dormir, el sueño lo venció mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un momento.

Para Furihata fue solo un segundo, pero cuando despertó, habían pasado dos horas ya.

—Me sentía extraño... — Susurro, se aferró aún más al abrazo que Akashi había iniciado. — Intente levantarme, pero sentía tanto dolor...

— Kouki... — El hombre mayor deslizó su mano hacia la cabeza del joven, su cabello era tal y como esperaba: Suave y fragante.

La pequeña figura de Furihata se desmoronaba en sus brazos _y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo hermoso que se veía de esa manera._

_Akashi podía destruirlo o podía curarlo._

_Eligio ambos._

—Estaba desnudo... mi ropa estaba por todo el piso manchada con semen y... se deslizaba de entre mis muslos... —Las ganas de vomitar regresaban cada vez que recordaba aquello, su cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo... — ¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿Cómo sucedió, ser violado mientras dormía? ¿Por qué yo? — Furihata enterró su rostro en el pecho de Akashi, el pelirrojo aceptaba todo el dolor de Furihata, confortándolo, diciendo que todo, desde ahora estaría bien.

Furihata ya no estaba solo, Akashi estaría ahí para él.

— ¿Quieres saltar? — En la vida y en la muerte, estaría junto a él.

— ¿Akashi-Sensei...? — Akashi posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Furihata.

—Vamos Kouki, llámame por mi nombre, no es tan difícil. — Sonrisa y guiño, Furihata de verdad no entendía a ese hombre. Pero sin duda, tener esa sonrisa era mejor que tener una mirada de lastima y pena. — Kouki, si tú saltas, yo saltare contigo.

Su mirada se perdió en la profundidad que había en los ojos de Akashi, el pacífico lago se volvió un bravo mar que era capaz de engullir todo, _que era capaz de engullirlo a él por completo, sin dejar un solo rastro._

Pensó que solo estaba diciendo tonterías, sin embargo, cuando vio su mirada, lo supo inmediatamente, si Furihata hoy saltaba, ese hombre lo seguiría.

—No tengo otra opción. — Furihata cerró fuertemente sus puños, estaba a punto de volverse loco. Esa misma mañana, un mensaje de texto y una asquerosa foto llegó a su bandeja de entrada. Fue entonces que Furihata lo decidió, ese mismo día moriría, prefería morir a entregarse de nuevo a aquel bastardo. — No quiero que pase de nuevo... ¡No quiero que vuelva a tocarme!

No había otra opción, por más que pensaba en ello... ¿Quién querría ayudarlo? ¿Quién creería en él? Era su palabra, la palabra de un simple médico del montón contra la respetada carrera y experiencia de aquel hombre.

Incluso Akashi... incluso Akashi podría no creerle si le decía de quien se trataba.

Y lo que era aún peor, ¿Cómo podría traer esta deshonrosa situación ante su familia?

Akashi tomó sus manos, Furihata no se sentía asustado, ni siquiera cuando su cálida mirada se tornó cruel y fría.

—Pero... ¿Por qué es Kouki quien debe morir?

_Al borde del precipicio, de la muerte y desesperación._

_Seijuro quiere ser su salvación..._

_Pero primero tiene que ser su perdición._

* * *

— ¿Seijuro?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Akashi guiaba su camino y el camino de Furihata, hasta el momento en completo silencio, caminando lentamente, tomando su mano con fuerza.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A ningún lado en especial, solo quería mostrarte este lugar. — Dice y se detiene, halando a Furihata un poco más, quedando justo frente a él.

Un campo de narcisos y flores silvestres, el mismo hermoso paisaje que vio desde las alturas. Las flores ahí, nacían y se marchitaban sin temor a ser arrancadas por los niños o por cualquier otra persona.

—Es muy lindo. — Susurro, enlazando sus dedos con los del hombre a su lado, acercándose más a su cuerpo, al calor que este irradiaba, bajo la seguridad de su mirada, el hombre mayor sonrió complacido con esa pequeña acción.

—Kouki, en ese edificio están los crematorios, todos los lunes, el material quirúrgico que ha sido utilizado, así como los restos físicos de los pacientes que han sido operados, se queman ahí. Es por eso que nadie se acerca aquí, es por eso que las flores crecen tan bonitas.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso...?

Akashi se giró hacia Furihata, tocó su rostro, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras, observando a Furihata, tratando de entenderlo, esperando que Furihata lo entendiera a él.

¿Se había equivocado de nuevo?

No...

No con Furihata.

—Kouki, — Akashi dejó su rostro, se acercó a sus mejillas y ahí, dejó un beso, un puro y casto beso como el revoloteo de una mariposa, después se inclinó y descansó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Furihata, casi podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. — Cualquier cosa que entre ahí, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno...

—Volvamos. — Escuchó la voz apática del niño y Furihata se apartó de su lado.

Los narcisos eran hermosos, sin miedo a morir antes de que su tiempo en este hermoso y cruel mundo llegue a su final, se mecieron con el aire que sopló, al igual que el cabello de Furihata.

—El próximo... — Furihata detuvo su caminar, no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para ver a Akashi a los ojos, de haberlo hecho...

_Podría haber visto el verdadero rostro de Akashi Seijuro._

_Una desfigurada sonrisa, maquiavélica e inhumana, un par de ojos fríos y su mano cerniéndose sobre él..._

_"Cualquier cosa que entre ahí, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno..."_

— ¿El próximo? — _Akashi lo insto a seguir, cuando no escucho más la tristeza de su voz._

_Furihata dudó._

_¿Se había equivocado de nuevo?_

_No..._

_No quería matar a Furihata._

_"Cualquier cosa que entre ahí, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno..."_

—El próximo lunes estaré de guardia, ¿Crees que puedas cambiar turno con Midorima y acompañarme? No quiero estar solo ese día.

—Por supuesto.

_"Cualquier cosa que entre ahí, desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno..."_

* * *

_Akashi solía observarla, solía escuchar todo aquello que se decía de ella._

_—Ella es una belleza salvaje. — Las chicas la rodeaban con sonrisas falsas y halagos hipócritas._

_Los chicos no eran mejores, lo sabía y era molesto._

_Odiaba que la miraran, odiaba que ella solo sonriera y pasará de largo en los pasillos, sonriendo a todo mundo, siendo amables con todos._

_— ¿Belleza salvaje? — Akashi desvió su mirada lejos de ella, molesto. Pero no dejó que su molestia fuera evidente cuando con una suave y alegre voz dijo, haciéndolo pasar como una broma: — Ella es más bien del tipo de: Te lo hago por un dólar. — Sus amigos rieron, las chicas fingieron indignación, aunque por dentro también se reían de ella._

_Más tarde ese mismo día, su inevitable encuentro se dio, las "inocentes" palabras que Akashi había dicho se tornaron en brutales puñaladas para ella._

_Si todos la lastimaban, Akashi podría sanarla, podría llevarse todo el dolor._

_Todo el dolor que él mismo ocasionó._

—

_—Seijuro, ¿Qué has escuchado de mí?_

_—Nada que importe, ¿Qué has escuchado tú de mí? —Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, su cabello había perdido su usual belleza, su ropa estaba desgarrada y había sangre en sus brazos._

_—Nada que importe. —Dijo ella mientras buscaba refugio en los brazos del pelirrojo._

_Akashi sonrió y miró el cielo azul, acarició el cabello castaño de la chica en sus brazos, incluso con el cabello hecho un desastre, seguía siendo hermosa._

_Las chicas pueden ser aterradoras._

_Especialmente cuando no sabes medir tus palabras..._

_"Creo que ella es hermosa, su cabello largo es muy bonito."_

_—_

_—Ella es una verdadera zorra._

_— ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre con Seijuro?_

_— ¿Por qué Seijuro la defiende?_

_— ¿Crees que ellos estén...?_

_—Ni lo digas, una mujer como ella no merece un hombre como él_

_—Me molesta._

_Ambas mujeres salieron del baño, farfullando maldiciones contra aquella inocente chica a la que nunca antes han dirigido una palabra._

_Segundos después ella, "Belleza salvaje" sale del baño, está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, aún duelen._

_— ¡Belleza salvaje!_

_"Inocentemente", Akashi la llamó._

_Como si no hubiese escuchado lo que decían de ella, como si no supiera que ahora aquellas chicas la miraban con más rabia que nunca, como si no supiera que hoy de nuevo "Belleza salvaje" volverá a buscar refugio en sus brazos._

_—_

_—Hoy es uno de esos días, Seijuro. — Akashi la observó mientras ella miraba el atardecer, el paisaje que se reflejaba en sus pupilas era cien veces más hermoso que el verdadero._

_— ¿Uno de esos días?— Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios._

_Eran tan raras y valiosas, cada una de esas sonrisas que creía se habían extinguido hace mucho._

_—Ya sabes, uno de esos días, en los que quiero poner fin a todo... —Akashi extendió su mano, cuidadosamente haciendo su cabello a un lado._

_— ¿Por qué no mueres entonces?_

—

 **[** Seijuro.

¿Que se supone que debe decirte en este papel? He pensado tanto en ello, he gastado tantas hojas, he pasado noches interminables tratando de entenderte, pero no puedo.

Simplemente es imposible para mí hacerlo.

En nuestros días en aquella azotea ¿Qué es lo que había en tu mente? ¿Te divertía verme llorar? ¿Te divertía cuando creía en tus mentiras?

Me hundí en mi misma, en la soledad y en tu amor. ¿En dónde te hundiste tú? ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Cuál tú es el verdadero?

Es Akashi Seijuro él que decía amarme o es Akashi Seijuro él que me hundía más...

Podría culparte, podría odiarte.

Sin embargo; Seijuro, aun te amo.

Con amor:

**Moore Kimi.]**

—Seijuro.

— ¿Sí? — Arrugando el papel entre sus manos, Akashi puso en su rostro la máscara que solía usar siempre, una suave sonrisa y una seriedad absoluta.

— ¿Hoy tenías turno?

—No.

En silencio ambos hombres dejan atrás sus sacos, para tomar sus pulcras batas blancas, el ceño de Akashi se frunce ligeramente, incómodo ante algunas arrugas que se han formado en la suya, desliza su mano una y otra vez sobre ellas, con el firme propósito de hacer que desaparezcan.

—Teppei.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cómo está Kouki? — Su sonrisa, la forma tan amorosa de hablar de él, el orgullo en los pequeños grandes logros del niño dentro del hospital, Akashi sin duda puede ver que Kiyoshi Teppei es como un gran padre en lugar de solo un buen maestro. —Por cierto, — Akashi terminó de colocarse su bata mientras escuchaba los alardes de aquel padre orgulloso; sonriendo siempre y ocultando su fastidio. — Gracias por prestarme tu celular la vez pasada. Era un asunto urgente, me salvaste.

—De nada, la próxima vez asegúrate de no olvidarlo en casa.

—Lo haré.

Casi siente culpa.

Por la pareja de ese hombre esperándolo en casa, ha escuchado por todas las dificultades que ambos tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, Hyuga Junpei y Kiyoshi Teppei.

Después de conocer el amor de su hombre soñado, la separación llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban cuando se casaron y recitaron las palabras: Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Kiyoshi al contrario que Akashi puede dejar pasar una pequeña arruga o una mota de polvo en su bata, siempre pensó que aquella manía era extraña, después, poco a poco la atención a esas acciones fueron siendo reemplazadas por su actitud, su sonrisa suave y su amabilidad.

—Nos vemos después, Seijuro.

—Sí. — Cuidadosamente y con paciencia, Akashi revisaba que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, su camiseta, su corbata, su bata, sus zapatos debidamente lustrados, su cabello, cuando estuvo satisfecho con su apariencia sonrió para sí mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco se deformaba a una carcajada.

—Adiós, Teppei.

No odiaba especialmente a Teppei, fue simple casualidad que el hombre se encontrara con él ese día.

Pudo ser cualquiera, pudo pedir prestado el teléfono de cualquier persona en el hospital.

Pudo ser Midorima, su mejor amigo.

Pudo ser Kuroko, el mejor amigo de Furihata.

Pudo ser Kagami, pudo ser Kise o Aomine, pudo ser Hanamiya o Mibuchi, Hayama, incluso Murasakibara el gentil gigante que amaba a los niños.

* * *

—Sei... — Lo llamó suavemente, con miedo, no porque Akashi lo estuviese tocando, no había forma de que aquellas tiernas y suaves caricias pudieran asustarlo.

Estaba asustado, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Yo estoy sucio. — Akashi deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de Furihata, el inocente niño cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia, que definitivamente no merecía.

—Te amo.

Furihata se negó a aceptar esas palabras, aunque estar al lado de Akashi era lo único que anhelaba, pero ¿Cómo podría quedarse a su lado de esa forma? Su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente. Su ser entero estaba sumergido en la obscuridad y Akashi, ese ser amable, esa persona que resplandecía que era hermosa y pura...

Furihata era indigno de su amor.

Porque...

Sus manos que debieron ser solo para salvar vidas, habían sido usadas para arrebatar una.

—Sei... yo... — Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿Seguiría sonriendo para él cuando supiera la verdad? ¿Seguiría amándolo?

En la sala de espera del hospital hay un cartel con la foto del director, uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital, hace ya dos meses no se sabe nada de él, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

—No es tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó es culpa tuya. — Akashi tomó firmemente sus manos, deseando que sus palabras, sus sentimientos pudieran ser transmitidos correctamente.

—No es mi culpa... — Repitió.

—Así es, no es culpa tuya... ¿Cómo podrías desconfiar de esa persona? Él era siempre amable contigo, ¿verdad?, fue tu maestro, tu guía, la persona en quien más confiabas en este lugar... Te trató como a su propio hijo, alardeando de ti con orgullo. Un hombre respetable con una carrera más que impecable.

Furihata abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Tú...?

—Pero eso solo era una fachada, porque él te violó e intentó chantajearte para que siguieras entregándote a él. — Algo dentro de él se estremecía locamente cada vez que se reflejaba en la mirada de Furihata, tan vacía, apagada. Sin brillo alguno. — Merecía morir.

Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a temblar.

— ¿Lo sabías? — Akashi asintió en silencio, limpiando con infinita paciencia cada lágrima. _— ¿No bebiste el caf...?_

—Vi los mensajes, te vi vertiendo el sedante en _el_ café, te vi en el crematorio, aunque pudo ser una alucinación, porque definitivamente Kouki y yo estábamos jugando en los vestidores esa tranquila y aburrida noche. — Akashi estrechó contra su pecho la inmóvil figura del chico, Furihata parecía una bella muñeca, rendido ante él, aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello y finalmente susurró—: Recuerda eso, sí la policía te pregunta.

_—Con mis propias manos, mate a Kiyoshi._

_—Lo sé. —Confirmó. —Lo sé y aun te amo. —Furihata era suyo, por fin después de haber esperado tanto tiempo._

El seguro estaba colocado en la puerta, Akashi acomodo tras la oreja de Kouki un mechón de cabello rebelde, detallando cada centímetro de su rostro sin ellos, siempre lo pensó y ahora lo confirmaba, cuando Furihata se acomodaba así el cabello parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Dejaba atrás una tierna apariencia.

Para volverse _una belleza salvaje._

* * *

¿Lo sabías Kouki? A diferencia del pasado, nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad, estaba deseándolo desde la primera vez que te vi. Buscando la manera de acercarme a ti, esperando pacientemente a que todas las piezas encajaran.

Aquella fresca noche te quedaste dormido en aquel sofá viejo e incómodo.

Te quedaste dormido, profundamente dormido, te acurrucaste como un gato, tu cuerpo era tan suave, tan deseable...

¿Debería borrar la foto? Sería un desperdicio. Pero es lo mejor, después de todo ya no la necesito, ahora cada vez que extiendo mi mano soy capaz de tocarte, soy capaz de tenerte.

—Kouki, despierta... llegaremos tarde...

Y ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Ni siquiera tú, Kouki.

_Fin "Secretos_ _descubiertos."_

**❈** **❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo!
> 
> Por cierto este fic está ligeramente inspirado en el manhua "Doctor Du Ming". Es una obra, melancólica, triste, pero hasta cierto punto hermosa, especialmente por su dibujo!
> 
> Algunos puntos, en caso de que no entendieras mi horrible historia.
> 
> -Akashi se obsesionó con esta mujer (Kimi) en sus años en la universidad. Aunque al final, Kimi comprende que estar cerca de Akashi es tóxico; se aleja de él, sin embargo, siguió amándolo hasta el día de su muerte, de su suicidio.
> 
> -Akashi conoce a Furi muchos años después de lo que pasó en la universidad, en realidad Akashi pudo sentirse atraído a Furi por su gran parecido con Kimi, sin embargo, al final Akashi término profundamente enamorado de los propios encantos de nuestro chihuahua.
> 
> -Akashi tomó una foto de Furi, desnudo y con rastros evidentes de la violación, después, le pide prestado el teléfono a Kiyoshi, transfiere la foto, manda el mensaje y después lo borra... ¡TADA! Kiyoshi es inculpado.
> 
> \- Akashi necesita ser el "TODO" de la persona que ama. (Kimi en el pasado, Furi en el presente-futuro) Para esto, Akashi poco a poco los hunde (obviamente desde las sombras(??? xD) y al mismo tiempo es su salvador.
> 
> Si tienes más preguntas, adelante. Tratare de responderlas.
> 
> Nos leemos~~~


End file.
